The present invention relates to a thermal treatment apparatus radiating low and high temperature. More particularly this invention relates to a thermal treatment apparatus radiating low and high temperature, which can repeatedly turn the period of time for radiating low temperature and high temperature by integrating a high-temperature radiating section with a low-temperature radiating section, and can rotatable treat the affected parts.
The conventional physical treatment apparatuses mostly radiate high temperature using infrared ray, etc., although there also exist some apparatuses radiating low temperature serving for particular purposes. Those apparatuses normally comprise a heat radiating section for radiating high or low temperature to affected parts, a stand for supporting the heat radiating section, and a control section for controlling the temperature or a period of time for thermal irradiation.
However, the conventional apparatuses radiating either high or low temperature only pose the problem of requiring two separate apparatuses for radiating both low and high temperature.
To solve the above problem, the present invention provides a thermal treatment apparatus radiating low and high temperature, in which radiation of low and high temperature can be repeatedly shifted in turns by manipulating a single control section integrating a high-temperature radiating section with a low-temperature radiating section, and irradiating the low and high temperature on the affected parts can be rotatably performed in horizontal and vertical directions.
The thermal treatment apparatus radiating low and high temperature mainly comprises a high-temperature radiating section, a low-temperature radiating section, and a control section. The high-temperature radiating section and the low-temperature radiating section are movable and can radiate low and high temperature. The user can control the period of time for radiating low and high temperature by the low-temperature radiating section and the high-temperature radiating section as well as for rotation thereof by the control section through manipulation.
The high-temperature radiating section can be embodied with an infrared ray lamp, while the low-temperature radiating section can be embodied with a cryo-pump. The period of time and cycles of radiating low and high temperature by the respective sections can be controlled by the control section. Therefore, the irradiating can be performed with appropriate period of time and cycles suitable for the affected parts. Moreover, the high-temperature radiating section and the low-temperature radiating section are rotatable in vertical and horizontal directions, thereby serving for a user convenience.
The thermal treatment apparatus according to the present invention comprises a high-temperature radiating section for radiating high temperature, a low-temperature radiating section for radiating low temperature, a shifting section for shifting to and from the high-temperature radiating section and the low-temperature radiating section, a high-temperature radiating time control section for controlling the on-time of the high-temperature radiating section, a low-temperature radiating time control section for controlling on-time of the low-temperature radiating section, and a shift control section for controlling the shifting time of the shifting section.
The high-temperature radiating section is either an infrared ray lamp or a far-infrared ray lamp, while the low-temperature radiating section radiates low temperature by being connected to the cryo-pump.
The shifting section is characterized in that a yoke supporting the high-temperature radiating section and the low-temperature radiating section is rotated according to a rotation of a motor. The shifting section is also characterized in that the high-temperature radiating section and the low-temperature radiating section perform a lineal movement in vertical or horizontal direction according to the rotation of the motor.
The shifting section is further characterized by performing a vertical movement according to a power cylinder, and a horizontal rotation according to a rotation of the horizontal rotating means.
The shifting section is also characterized by a main axle, on which the high-temperature radiating section and the low-temperature radiating section are mounted, and means for performing lineal reciprocating movements in horizontal direction centering around the main axle so as to irradiate low and high temperature onto the affected parts through lineal movements.
A shutter is installed at the low-temperature radiating section so as to be shut down when the radiation time of the low temperature is over, thereby completely blocking radiation of the low temperature remained in the low-temperature radiating section.